Questions
by themightyeskimo
Summary: Bill and Harry bothe need some questions answered ... and who better to ask then the person you love?


As the smoke and ash cleared from the battle field Bill felt a wave of emotion swept over him. Happiness, excitement and dread coursed through him.

It was all over, Voldemort was dead and finally he, along with the rest of the wizarding world could get on with their lives. This was what they had been fighting for, the chance to live. Bills head was spinning; its lightness a result of the realization of new found freedom, but his heart was sinking, heavy with grief and fear.

Who had survived?

Who would they have to mourn?

Was his family alive?

Were his friends?

And what of his love?

During the early stages of the war he had formed close bonds with many members of the order, some more than most. After being by greyback Bill had felt isolated from his fellow Order members, he became wary of those he held close – fearing that he would harm them if given the chance. His relationship with Fleur had perished due to his stand-offish behaviour and their marriage had not eventuated. Somehow Bill couldn't bring himself to care. For all his pushing ad constant barbs towards others, he had not been able to deter two very persistent men.

Bill had expected and even hoped that Remus Lupin would wish to guide him through his ordeal, and he was had not been unwelcoming towards his company at first. Bill had revelled in the ounce of normalcy it gave him to be able to form such a close friendship. There was a place, however where he had to draw the line and he found that point when one Harry Potter had attached himself to Remus's hip. This addition was not one Bill had wanted to encourage. Nonetheless as the nights went on Bill found himself becoming rather attached to the young boy, and felt that it was becoming a slight problem.

For you see, there was more than one reason why his relationship with fleur had ended. Bill had began to realise, after his ordeal, that there was something missing from his relationship, he knew that fleur was attractive, she was a veela after all, it was in her nature to be unnaturally beautiful.

Bill had begun to appreciate the scent of other men, the way they looked and sounded. Growing up in a household filled with boys had always ensured that he would endure his fair share of grunting, burping, making smells and generally just being men. When he had started to date fleur he had welcomed the femininity, but as their relationship progressed he become conscious that what he had found so appealing before in her dainty figure, small hands and soft scents was not attracting him anymore.

Of course while his distain had grown, for the elegant and refined mannerisms of women in general, slowly it had first been initiated by the attack made upon him. He felt the inner his inner wolf calling out to dominate something, someone, that would put up a fight, someone that could challenge him on all levels. That was why his fondness towards Harry had scared him so.

Bill believed that if Harry were ever to be interested in anyone, let alone a male, it would never be him. In Bills eyes he was a monster and did not deserve something so pure and innocent, like Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, as Bill believed it, his inner wolf had chosen well when it had set its sights upon Harry. Harry was everything the wolf, and bill, were looking for strong willed, intelligent, handsome and brave. Bill and the wolf had a mutual attraction towards the Potter boy and it was one that had not deterred even through the long and arduous years of war.

And now Bill was standing in the middle of the battle field surrounded by those who had fought and died for what they had deemed right, death-eaters and members of the order lay out next to each other, where they had fallen. Through the destruction he could see people already searching for their loved ones, cries were silenced when they saw what was left of their friends and families; no-one was left untouched.

Bill felt his happiness fade as he saw a figure come towards him, clutching a body to his chest, weariness over radiating off him.

'Rem…' Bill blinked back tears as he stared at his friend, one thought crossing his mind in a constant loop…_who was it?_

'Rem… who?' he choked on his words as the companion stepped forward.

Remus had a grim look upon his face, one of resignation and fear. He knew that it would hurt his friend deeply but he tilted the head of the boy within his arms and revealed the gaunt and bloodied face of Harry Potter.

'Oh god Rem no… it can't be him… oh Rem … not Har…. Not Harry.' Tear flowed freely down Bills face, his flaming red hair swept by the wind as it whistled across the barren landscape. Remus nodded his head slowly and turned to walk past Bill but stopped as he felt a hand touch his arm.

'Please Rem… let me? ... I need to hold him… if he dies…oh god… if he dies I want to say I held him and helped him at least once…'

Remus shifted the boy from his own arms to Bills with a slight inclination of is head.

'I need to find tonks anyway.'

As he entered the emergency tent Bill dreaded what he would find there. Makeshift beds filled the enormous tent from wall to wall; injured innocents groaned and moaned, those who had been hit with the cruciatus curse babbled in the corner their muscles still spasming. The dementors had taken their tole on the light side, and chocolate was being passed around but a short, stout witch who in Bills opinion looked suspiciously like the trolley lady off the Hogwarts express.

He lay Harry down on the nearest vacant bed and fetched a medi-witch who clicked her tongue and said that there was nothing she could do and that Harry would have to rest through the night and see how he went from there.

Bill was disheartened by this news but said nothing as the witch bustled away towards another patient.

'Looks like it's just you and me then Har…' Bill sighed and pulled over a chair scooting as close to the bed that he dared. Exhaustion crept up upon him and soon enough Bill found himself asleep.

Harry groaned as he opened his bleary eyes, wincing slightly he sat up to survey his surroundings. It was dark, he had discovered that. And there was some kind of weight pressing down on the mattress beside him, Harry glanced down and saw red hair spilt across the white blanket. The body attached to the red hair was still firmly in his chair, however his body was doubled over and his head resting upon the bed.

_Bill, ah thank Merlin he's alright._ Harry sighed and snuggled into the covers, accidentally disturbing the sleeping red head.

Bill's head shot up quick as a flash; he blinked and froze as his eyes rested on a pair of emerald green eyes.

'Har… oh Har I thought you were dead…'

Harry sighed, Bill was so like Remus when it came to his pack… for that was what Harry was to them both, the three of them were a pack and it was going to stay that way. Though sometimes Harry wished there was more between Bill and himself, occasionally Harry would catch Bill staring at him with a look of lust and confusion on his face. This, however, was becoming less and less frequent, more often than not Harry saw something else in Bills eyes, though he may have imagined it, but he could swear he had seen love in Bills eyes on more than one occasion.

'I'm here bill… don't you worry about me.' Harry chuckled.

'How can I not worry about you? You're more insane that a first year hopped up on my brother new products, hallucinogenic humbugs'

Harry giggled at Bills remark but quickly stifled this with a hand over his mouth.

'Seriously though Harry, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?' Bill placed a hand on Harry's arm and squeezed it gently.

'No Bill, all I want now is to listen to you talk about Egypt… it'll help distract me'.

Bill grinned at Harry and sighed in a mock exasperated way. It had become a regular occurrence, after their friendship began, for Harry to ask for tales of Egypt of fun facts (as they called them). Harry had discovered that hearing about far off places helped distract him after bad dreams, and the like.

'Okay Harry. Fun fact number two hundred and thirty-seven: When Ancient Egyptians died it was believed that before they could enter the afterlife they had to answer tow questions. The first was "did you feel joy?" And the second was "did you give joy?"'

There was a silence while Harry digested this information.

'And… what about you Mr Weasley? What are your answers to these fine questions?' Harry asked in his best impersonation of Rita Skeeta.

'I dunno really… I mean I know I've felt joy…' Bill smiled slightly and blushed when he turned to meet Harry's eyes.

'I can answer the second one for you Mr Weasley… Bill… You've given me joy' Harry smiled slightly as Bills cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

Leaning up onto his elbows Harry reached over and kissed Bill on the mouth.

Harry's kiss was like heaven, his velvet tongue darted across Bills lips and playfully probed until Bill willingly opened his lips to Harry. Bill was sure that if he died right now he would have no problem answering the first of the Egyptian gods' questions.


End file.
